


Арабика испанской прожарки

by Olololsh, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R - NC-21(2020) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Het and Slash, Midlife Crisis, Smoking, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, mention of human trafficking, mention of terrorism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: После того как пришлось покинуть Щ.И.Т., у Хантера не всегда получается работать с бывшей женой. Но он пытается делать что-то хорошее.
Relationships: Lancelot "Lance" Hunter|Barbara «Bobbi» Morse, Lancelot "Lance" Hunter|Original Male Character
Series: мини R - NC-21(2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651921
Kudos: 3





	Арабика испанской прожарки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Lanielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanielka/profile)
> 
> Элементы слэша, элементы гета, ОМП, ОЖП, UST, алкоголь, курение, упоминание торговли людьми, упоминание терроризма, вероятно кризис среднего возраста, немного мата и влажных фантазий.

Девчонка наконец перестала упираться и теперь понуро брела рядом, изредка пиная небольшие камешки. Сущий ребенок.

— Куришь? — Хантер протянул ей пачку, но она мотнула головой. Он пожал плечами и закурил. Похоже, сам регион к этому толкал: что в армии уже тысячу лет назад, что сейчас. И хорошо, если всего по пачке в день. — Слушай, ну, чего ты дуешься? Твои родители — молодцы. Просто нахера тебе это надо? Свободный английский, стипендия не в последнем вузе.

— Он меня любит и ждет там, — зло выплюнула она.

Усмехнувшись, Хантер полез за смартфоном. Сколько он уже вытащил таких «Джульетт» за эти три месяца? И сколько не вытащил.

Одинаковый сценарий, одинаковые претензии, одинаковые надежды и совершенно одинаковая схема обмана.

— Ждет и любит, да? — он ткнул ей в нос скриншот страницы из соцсети. — Этот, да? Да. Ждет?

Показав следующее фото, Хантер скорее даже с интересом стал наблюдать за реакцией девчонки. Он-то фото хорошенько помнил и так. Знатно они тогда ту мразь приложили. Забавное совпадение: никогда не думал, что снова увидится с убитым террористом из самой первой командировки. Еще же рядовым тогда был. Лицо убитого на фото видно хорошо.

— Когда? Это не может быть он!

«Отрицание подвезли», — Хантер затянулся и бросил взгляд на экран.

— Двенадцать лет назад. Афганистан. Его звали совсем не так, как написано в том профиле, — вырубив телефон и сунув его в карман, он снова затянулся и внимательно посмотрел девчонке в лицо. — У меня есть файл на этого парня с фотки, если тебе интересно. Он занимался торговлей людьми. Эти мрази часто используют приятные изображения давно погибших приятелей. Может, с тобой переписывался кто-то один, а может — и толпа. Знаешь? Я бы тебе показал и девчонок, кто, как и ты, очень туда хотел, тех, кого я не успел перехватить. Но тебе не понравится.

— Ты врешь! — она бросилась на него, но он шагнул в сторону и ухватил ее за руку: упала бы.

— Увы.

— Ладно, давай свои сигареты! — стащив платок, девчонка требовательно протянула ладонь. Быстрый переход с «гнева» на «торг» Хантеру понравился и, ухмыльнувшись, он достал пачку.

До точки встречи с ее отцом они шли молча. Может, выкурили еще по паре сигарет. Хантеру не было интересно ни как ее звали — нет, он конечно все помнил, вплоть до расположения крупных родинок, которые, плача и причитая, описывала ее мать, — ни зачем она вообще решила сбежать. Все эти истории были абсолютно одинаковыми, да вот концовка — разная.

Если Хантер не справлялся, то аванс возвращал полностью. Один раз смог вернуть и аванс, и тело. Совсем молоденькая: еще и восемнадцати не исполнилось. Подорвала себя у блокпоста. После этого он брался за работу, только если прошло не больше полутора суток: хоть какой-то шанс успеть.

* * *

— Аллах милостивый! — на турецком запричитал отец девчонки, нервно переминающийся с ноги на ногу. Хантеру стало неловко, когда этот уже немолодой сухой мужчина в костюме упал коленями в пыль и расплакался. Девчонка так и застыла рядом и тоже заплакала.

— Обними папу, — шепнув, он легонько толкнул ее в плечо.

— Прости! Прости! — ревела она, тут же повиснув у отца на шее. Закурив последнюю сигарету из пачки, Хантер испытывал какие-то крайне противоречивые чувства от того, как эти двое стояли в пыли, в голос рыдая. Прерывать было неудобно.

Изредка косясь на часы, он считал, сколько осталось до автобуса в сторону побережья: оставалось все меньше и меньше. Довольно естественно прокашлявшись, Хантер все-таки привлек к себе внимание. Пожилой турок поднялся и, намертво схватив дочь за руку, поковылял к нему на плохо слушающихся ногах:

— Мистер Оуэн Майклс! Я не знаю, как вас отблагодарить! Вы даже не представляете, что сделали для нашей семьи.

— Ну почему же? — Хантер протянул ладонь, улыбаясь. — Очень даже представляю, поэтому и цена за мои услуги была такой.

— Конечно, конечно! — мужик почтительно сжал его руку. — Я немедленно переведу вам вторую половину. И наличные, как было обусловлено!

Он трясущимися пальцами пошарил по карманам и протянул сложенный пополам пухлый конверт. Хантер, не глядя, что внутри, сунул его в куртку.

— Я могу вас рекомендовать, если... у кого-то будет такая же ситуация?

— Ухожу в отпуск. Три месяца без выходных. Разок даже стрелять пришлось. Дам знать, когда вернусь. Боюсь, это долгая история.

Уже собираясь развернуться, Хантер к своему удивлению увидел, что и девчонка протянула руку. Лишь губами произнеся «спасибо» и слабо улыбнувшись.

— Пишите на почту с визитки: телефон скорее всего сменю, — дружелюбно улыбнувшись, он все-таки поспешил к автобусной станции.

Хотелось убежать, просто исчезнуть, хотелось уметь переноситься из одного места в абсолютно другое, как чертовы герои «Гарри Поттера», да и пара заклинаний, вычищающих куски памяти, не помешали бы. А еще Хантер не пил все эти три месяца. Местное бухло оказалось дорогим и невкусным. У границы и, тем более, по другую ее сторону можно было разжиться чем-то, рассчитанным на американских солдат или журналистов, но частенько подсовывали ту еще ерунду. Водила, с которым часто случалось работать, в красках описывал отравления алкоголем, когда аж с двух сторон прорывало.

Упав на широкое сиденье из кожзама ночного автобуса, Хантер наконец расшнуровал пыльные ботинки. Сейчас, с косматой бородой и по-идиотски отросшими волосами, он и сам был похож на парней из новостных выпусков про теракты, но по другую сторону границы только карие глаза, да косматая борода и спасали. Ну, и фарси.

Хорошо бы просто вырубиться и проснуться в прибрежном туристическом городке с ресторанами и маленькими отелями. Так скольких он вытащил? Хантер помнил каждую, помнил и понимал, насколько это мало. Девочки бежали не куда-то, а от чего-то. Так ему казалось. Как иначе эти хитрые и прошаренные говнюки ухитрялись настолько запудрить им мозги? Не самым глупым девчонкам, между прочим.

Эта работа казалась чем-то честным и правильным. Хантер хорошо знал и эти места, и людей, и языки. Спасать девочек было от чего. Смертницы, такие же рекруты, либо просто «подстилки», и не только того «единственного», но и, вероятно, всех его приятелей, которые это снимают, а потом используют. Хантер точно делал здесь что-то правильное, хоть большая часть тех, кого он смог вернуть, не всегда разделяла это мнение.

* * *

Разлепил глаза он уже на автовокзале Антальи. Залез на заднее сиденье такси и назвал адрес небольшой гостиницы в историческом центре, которую только что забронировал. Всего какая-то ночь езды, а все другое: люди спешат на рынок, автобусы развозят туристов, опрятные дети торопятся в школу. Совсем другой мир, какая-то параллельная вселенная.

— Мистер Майклс, — улыбнулся администратор, — рады приветствовать. Как был ваш путь?

— Можно и без английского, — ответил на турецком Хантер, протягивая паспорт на фамилию Майклс. — Кстати, у вас тут где можно постричься?

— О! Да прямо в нашем здании, соседний вход. Скажите, что живете здесь: у них скидка, — затараторил на турецком, расплывшийся в улыбке администратор. — Я хотел сказать, что время заезда у нас сильно позже, но я посмотрел — ваша комната уже готова. Это угловая: прекрасный вид на гавань!

— Спасибо! — он принял ключи и, прочитав имя на бейдже, добавил: — Эмре!

По диагонали от входа в гостиницу Хантер заметил магазин с алкоголем и для начала зарулил туда. Местный виски был дешевым относительно другого бухла, но что-то подсказывало, что не стоило его брать. А вот за бутылочку чего-нибудь американского, запертого под замком на кассе, предстояло раскошелиться, но деньги не были проблемой, и выбор пал на медовый бурбон. Хантер давно не пил, а этот — обычно мягко шел. Отойдя от камер наблюдения, он глотнул прямо из горлышка. Пару раз. И, убрав бутылку в рюкзак, сунулся в парикмахерскую.

— Добрый день! — бодро начал он на турецком. — Можете меня побрить, как Элгина Алтана? Ну и подстричь?

Ударившего в мозг алкоголя не хватало: хотелось больше. Долбаная бутылка прямо-таки прожигала стоящий у кресла рюкзак. Но Хантер не без интереса наблюдал в зеркало, как его борода снова становилась мягкой аккуратной щетиной, и даже обрадовался, когда начали сбривать виски. Да вот выпить все равно очень хотелось.

— Ну, теперь хоть на человека похож, — рассмеялся он, пожимая руку старому толстому мастеру. Чего-чего, а стричь в Турции умели круче, чем в любом модном барбершопе в Лондоне. И значительно дешевле.

Купив еще бутылку, Хантер поднялся на последний этаж гостиницы. Гавань, горы, подернутые легкой дымкой, кричащие вдалеке чайки. Отличный огромный балкон. И вай-фай тоже отличный.

— Ланселот?

Он чуть не подавился бурбоном:

— Барбара, мы вроде бы давно не ругались. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, прости, — прозвучало как-то устало-напряженно.

— Ты в?..

— Каире. Там же, где и в последний наш разговор.

— Я завтра прилечу,— усевшись в пыльное вязанное кресло, он забросил ноги на перила балкона и снова отпил.

— Если ты спрашиваешь, то ответ — нет. Но даже когда ты спрашиваешь, и тебе говорят «нет», тебя это не волнует. И ты все равно прилетишь. Что-то случилось?

— Не знаю, выгорел?

— А что ты делал? — судя по голосу, заинтересовалась.

— Вероятно, что-то правильное.

Почти допив бутылку, он полез за второй. Горы, зимнее солнце, совсем тихая бирюзовая гавань. И Бобби, где-то недалеко уже полтора месяца работающая на сложновыебанного хуя. Хантер снова отхлебнул и достал сигареты.

— Что пьешь-то? Слышала, как стекло на плитку поставил.

— Бурбон. Три месяца не пил и ни с кем не спал. Даже не дрочил почти.

— Звучит грустно, — с насмешкой отозвалась Бобби.

— До завтра, Барбара, — завершив вызов, агрессивно смахнул приложение. Билеты только с пересадкой. Взял на те рейсы, что раньше прилетают в Каир.

Вернувшись в номер, Хантер наполнил стакан. Выпил за два больших глотка и лег подремать. Проснулся, когда солнце село, и снова призывали на молитву. «Иша». Около семи, должно быть. Потянувшись, он проковылял в душ. Казалось, что пыль уже не смыть: она въелась в ноги, в лицо, в руки. Выбритые виски в зеркале забавно контрастировали с обветренным лицом.

— Окей, гугл. Паб в Анталье.

До ближайшего с приличными отметками пришлось пройтись. Выпив еще стакан в номере, он оставил его полным на окне и перелил, что осталось, в пластиковую бутылку от колы, толком не зная, зачем с ней идет. Наверное, за славной пинтой «Гиннесса», болтовней с барменом. Чем-то таким. И он же толком сегодня и не ел. Улица изрядно плыла, смешивая свет фонариков в пятна. Изредка спотыкаясь, Хантер все же пытался уважать местные традиции: отпивал из бутылки только если никого не было рядом, а перед пабом — сунул ее в кусты, словно какой-то школьник перед танцами.

Паб даже походил на паб.

— Привет, пинту «Гиннесса» можно? — с нарочитым мерсисайдским акцентом обратился он к довольно светловолосому бармену. — Вы говорите по-английски?

— Конечно, — рассмеялся тот. У него был местный, довольно ощутимый акцент. Приятный парень, с татухами на предплечьях и шее. — Как дела? Надолго тут?

— Да не, до утра, — выложив бумажку в сто лир, Хантер опустился на высокий стул, впервые за три месяца почувствовав себя в привычной среде со всеми этими ничего не значащими разговорами.

— А в Турции долго? — бармен забрал деньги и начал отсчитывать сдачу, пока пиво отстаивалось.

— Три месяца.

Тот присвистнул.

— Я историк. Изучал христианские храмы на севере. Прекрасно завис на озере Ван, — нагло соврал Хантер, уже получая пинту со сдачей.

— Историк? — переспросил неопределенного возраста мужик, сидевший через пару стульев со стаканом виски со льдом. Точно турок. Невысокий и подтянутый, скорее за сорок. В пабе было не так уж и много людей: трое за столиком в глубине, двое — за стойкой.

— Тоже говорите по-английски? — протянул руку Хантер, пересев ближе.

— Оуэн.

— Меня зовут Алп.

— И чем ты зарабатываешь, Алп? — Хантер подпер щеку кулаком и заглянул в почти черные глаза.

— Туристический бизнес: размещение, логистика, страховые случаи. Иногда экскурсии: чего я и заинтересовался. У меня много групп из Ливерпуля...

— Ох! — воскликнул Хантер и обратился к бармену: — За мой счет повтори и ему! Чувак сечет в британских акцентах!

Бармен кивнул и полез за стаканами.

— А твоя специализация, Оуэн? — у Алпа был очень внимательный взгляд и черты этакого профессора из фильмов семидесятых.

— История христианства. Если это не задевает ваших чувств.

— О, нет! — рассмеялся тот и благодарно кивнул бармену, протянувшему новый стакан с виски. — У меня вообще сложные отношения с религией.

Устроившись поудобнее и допив пиво, Хантер вопросительно уставился на собеседника.

— Я предпочитаю мужчин, — шепотом ответил тот. — После развода понял, что совсем не хочу больше женщин. В этой стране такое не приветствуется. Но здесь — туристический город. Можно жить. Просто только с приезжими и можно поболтать. У вас-то в главном соборе в Виндзоре однополые пары сочетаются. Это круто!

— Ну, и я в разводе, — зачем-то тоже шепотом заявил Хантер.

* * *

Они долго трепались про Османскую империю, происхождение венского кофе и вкус кебабов в Берлине, когда Хантер понял, что хоть и пьян — а пьян он был чертовски, — время поиска девочек на ночь явно прозевал, и если пить дальше, то даже подрочить (продуктивно) он не сможет. А собеседник — довольно приятный и давно держит руку на его колене.

— Знаешь, Алп? — в самое ухо прошептал ему Хантер. — Я сейчас иду отлить, а потом к себе. Свалим ко мне вместе?

Тот молча кивнул, показывая бармену их рассчитать.

В туалете Хантер завернул в кабинку, опустил крышку и сел сверху. Что, блядь, он творил? Алп показался приятным мужиком, но как с ним сексом-то заниматься? И получится ли? Внезапно сознание подкинуло несколько картинок, и Хантер, резко подняв крышку, все-таки решил сделать то, за чем и пришел. То есть его сознание в принципе могло строить варианты для секса с мужчинами? Ну, в этом не было ничего такого, но просто зачем? Ебаный морской воздух, три месяца без бухла, баб и дрочки, да и пиво после бурбона. На пустой желудок. Умывание холодной водой не сильно помогло. В голове все еще довольно четко звучало: почему бы и нет?

Алп уже расплатился и стоял у выхода. Хантер отсалютовал бармену, и тот как-то неприятно улыбнулся.

Выйдя, он вытащил недопитую бутылку из кустов, вызвав у Алпа смех:

— Оуэн, ты такой типичный ливерпулец!

И Хантеру хотелось сказать, что — в принципе он британец, потому что хоть его бабуля и из Ливерпуля, он-то сам из Лондона и во всяких Итонах и Оксбриджах учился, но это делал Ланселот Хантер, а не Оуэн Майклс.

Отпив и протянув бутылку, он понял, что хотел бы взять Алпа за руку: ощутить хоть какое-то человеческое тепло, что ли. Вроде того, что он чувствовал сквозь джинсы от его руки у бара. Этот человек слушал его внимательнее, чем Бобби за все годы совместной жизни.

Они шли по улице, и Алп касался мизинцем его ладони. Шли молча. Только передавая друг другу бутылку из-под колы, когда рядом никого не было. Хантер думал о том, как это бывает. Что да как? Ему даже было интересно, как бы узкие темные губы Алпа выглядели на его члене. Или как его же длинные пальцы ласкали, аккуратно массировали и проникали внутрь. Алп казался обстоятельным. Сам Хантер бы делал все нервно и неаккуратно. Всегда все портил. Они уже допили и шли вверх по улице очень близко к друг другу, когда Алп внезапно остановился:

— Я не могу с тобой в отель: у меня там группы. Там камеры.

— А ты где живешь? У меня просто такси на семь утра в аэропорт. Сейчас уже не изменить.

— Прости! — чмокнув в губы, Алп убежал в переулок.

Хантер лишь пожал плечами и пошел к себе, не с первого раза попав ключом в замок первой двери и споткнувшись чуть ли не на каждой ступеньке. Уже в душе, включив горячую воду, он представил, как этот интересный и неглупый Алп стоит на коленях, заглатывая почти полностью. Поднимается, обхватывает член Хантера и дрочит. Дрочит, как человек, знающий, как дрочить чужие члены, сжимая все сильнее и ускоряя темп, и знающий, как отличить мерсисайдца на слух от того же манкунианца, например.

Опустившись на колени и ловя ртом влажный горячий воздух, он вырубил воду и прислонился лбом к прохладному кафелю. Вероятно, имело смысл все-таки спускать по возможности, а не только по праздникам. Потому что теперь его эротической фантазией смог стать даже сухой англоговорящий турок, сбежавший, словно школьница.

Переведя дыхание, Хантер с трудом поднялся, вытерся сам и тем же полотенцем протер заляпанную стену. Стакан на приоткрытом окне был идеально-прохладный. Пока еще выходило соображать, но очень хотелось просто выпить, что осталось, и хотя бы в эту ночь не видеть никаких снов.

* * *

В Каире казалось теплее и шумнее, чем в Анталье. Он заебался, толком не протрезвел, каким-то чудом услышал будильник. Снял номер в дорогом отеле американской сети. Причем этаж повыше. Пока на два дня. Заселившись, Хантер рванул на такси к Бобби.

— Закрыто! — прокричала она на арабском, не поднимая головы от кассы и что-то сверяя.

— Я по личному делу, Барбара, — так же на арабском, улыбнувшись, отозвался он и закрыл за собой дверь на замок.

Бобби встрепенулась и отложила блокнот.

— Ты быстро, — уже на английском.

— Я обещал, что буду сегодня.

— Или угрожал. Херово выглядишь. Кофе? Покрепче?

— Да, раз уж мы в кофейне, — опершись на стойку, он посмотрел, что за ней: все аккуратно, чисто, без насекомых или оружия.

— Тебе какой прожарки? — Бобби нырнула в какой-то ящик и достала оттуда пакеты. — У нас есть все виды.

— Давай «испанскую»? Можно просто арабику? — покрутив несколько упаковок с аккуратными подписями Бобби, Хантер отложил подальше подозрительные смеси с робустой и чем-то, что на арабском не смог прочитать. — Где ты все это берешь?

Смахнув ненужное обратно в ящик, Бобби отсыпала зерен в кофемолку. Пахло вкусно.

— Купила пару ростеров. Вечером обжариваю, — она пожала плечами и, подставив чашку, врубила кофемашину. — Тебе тройной эспрессо, как ты обычно пьешь?

— Можно четверной: тяжелая была неделя, — улыбнулся он, наблюдая, как бывшая жена мастерски обращается с техникой. Она со всем обращалась мастерски. Кроме, разве что, их отношений.

— А ты вчера явно наебенился, — совершенно без укора, скорее, как факт, заметила она, не поворачиваясь. Машина гудела, словно истребитель.

Кофе пах божественно, и Хантер благодарно кивнул, когда чашка оказалась перед ним. Горячий и пиздецки крепкий.

— А ты тут неплохо наловчилась варить его, — он опустил взгляд в чашку.

— Ага, как сменила машинку, — Бобби вытащила холдер из группы, — сначала взяла в аренду: в поддоне — плесень, группа постоянно засорялась уже после пары эспрессо!

Хантер рассмеялся и отодвинул пустую чашку, ругаясь про себя из-за обожженных неба и языка:

— Ты сюда приехала баристой работать или что?

— Прикрытие, — нехотя ответила она, снова врубив кофемолку. — Слежу кое за кем. Заказчик оплачивает весь этот цирк с арендой. Правда, в прошлом месяце я уже в ноль вышла. В этом — окуплюсь, судя по прогнозу.

— Ты же знаешь, что я работал в «Старбаксе» на втором курсе? — не дожидаясь ответа, он перемахнул через стойку и встал рядом с Бобби. — Я тут погуглил: сегодня здесь большая конференция. Лишняя пара рук не помешает? Ну... Если тебе надо будет отлучиться что-то выкрасть, кого-то убить. Вся эта наша обычная рутина.

— Спасибо!

Она влажно чмокнула почти в губы.

* * *

Каирская ночь даже зимой казалась чуть душноватой и слишком громкой: где-то внизу постоянно сигналили, что-то кричали и сигналили снова. Бобби сидела на толстом пледе, прислонившись спиной к стене балкона и вытянув ноги. Хантер лежал, используя ее крепкое правое бедро вместо подушки, и смотрел в темное небо, на котором из-за блядской подсветки не было видно звезд.

— Брют шикарен, — заметила Бобби и зачем-то провела рукой по его волосам. — Так что ты там делал?

— Знаешь? — он проигнорировал вопрос и, отставив пустой бокал, скрестил руки на груди, продолжая пялиться в небо. — А хорошо, что у нас нет детей. Не хотел бы я, чтобы они впутались в какое-нибудь дерьмо. И, как их ни воспитывай, все равно же к ним в голову не влезешь.

— Честно, Лэнс? — Бобби вздохнула и тоже отпила шампанского. Хантер не мог оторвать взгляда от ее длинной, чертовски красивой шеи. Отставив тоже пустой бокал, она посмотрела ему в глаза и грустно улыбнулась: — Я каждый день думаю о том, как хорошо, что у нас с тобой все-таки нет детей.


End file.
